


travel afar (find me a gem)

by iceice_ty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Come Eating, Humor, M/M, Nonpenetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication (minor), Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceice_ty/pseuds/iceice_ty
Summary: Kun is exhausted. The flight to Lapide had been two grueling weeks with a thruster malfunction halfway through and he's heading up the largest study on Laipdean biology in the Fleet. Lucky for Kun, the Lapidean delegation will do whatever they can to ease his stress.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun, Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Challenge #4 — Awaken The World





	travel afar (find me a gem)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to Chii for beta'ing this fic and providing endless ideas and resources during it's creation. You are a Real One and this fic would be very different without all your help! And Mel this would be way too long without your amazing editing skills thank you!!

Kun is exhausted. The flight to Lapide had been two grueling weeks with a thruster malfunction halfway through. Kun had spent the better part of two days awake, trying to get the ship’s AI, Lucas, to cooperate and give him the instructions to fix it. Didn’t help that Ten, the “Extraterrestrial Life Liaison Officer,” just sat around and stole Kun’s tools while laughing at his mechanical difficulties. 

But finally they’ve arrived; Kun can stop playing mechanic. The ship will be repaired by a team at port while he does his actual job as a scientist. A knock sounds at the door to his quarters and Kun sighs. Ten stands in the entryway, a mischievous grin stretching across his face. 

“What do you want?” Kun asks, zipping up his formal uniform. Ten scoffs as Kun squeezes gel onto his fingers and meticulously combs his hair off his face. Kun shoots Ten a glare, but the man just laughs. 

“You’re so old-fashioned, Kunnie! I highly doubt our guests will care much whether you’re dressed according to Fleet standards, hell, I bet they don’t even know what Fleet standards are!” Kun sighs, a headache coming on already and the day is only starting. 

“ _I_ know what the standards are, Ten. And I care whether I am properly representing humans to other species,” he finishes with a pointed glare at Ten’s partially undone top and askew collar. Ten makes a frustrated noise but he fixes the collar and does up one more button. Kun rolls his eyes as he sets the hair gel down, satisfied with the state of his appearance. 

“Whatever, Kunnie,” Ten drawls, frustrated pout morphing into a smirk. “By the way, there’s a Lapide delegation on board,” he says off-handedly. 

“What!? Already? You didn't _lead_ with that?” Kun asks, yanking on his boots. “Fuck, Ten, are you _trying_ to jeopardize my research?” Kun pushes past Ten to exit his quarters and power-walks up to the bridge. Ten scoffs as he trails behind him. 

“No, they said they were early and didn’t mind waiting, chill out,” Ten answers. Kun ignores the Liaison Officer and focuses on getting to the bridge. He takes a deep breath and smoothes his hands over his hair and down his chest before stepping into range of the door, sending them open with a _woosh_. 

“Hello, my name is Qian Kun and I am the head scientist representing the Intergalactic Alliance Fleet’s Science and Research branch. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Kun bows deeply, one arm extended at 90 degrees, palm up, in traditional Lapidean greeting custom. He rights himself and his breath catches in his throat. 

The two Lapidians before him are absolutely beautiful. True to their species’ descriptions, their skin is fair with glittering, brilliantly colored scale-like patches adorning their temples and collarbones. The taller male, dressed in Lapidean diplomatic attire, features patches of royal blue and sapphire arranged in a circlet across his forehead. Royalty, then. The shorter male has streaks of gold and umber pulling back from his forehead and cheekbones into his temples. He’s dressed far more casually, in loose pants and a draped shirt. Distantly, Kun registers the sound of the door. He feels Ten settle next to him. Kun can’t bear to tear his eyes away from the Lapidean delegation. 

“Greetings, Qian Kun.” The taller male inclines his head. “I am Kim Doyoung, 17th in line to the throne and representative of the Crown of Lapide.” He shakes Kun’s hand, fingers long and thin. Kun returns the grip as confidently as he can, astonished by just how stunning Doyoung is. “This is Nakamoto Yuta, a, hm, a guest of my delegation.” Doyoung smiles serenely while gesturing at the other male. Yuta likewise reaches out to Kun, the lines of his _lucifierá_ glowing faintly within his skin and eyes twinkling. Kun shakes his hand and smiles professionally. 

Ten pipes up from beside Kun. “Welcome aboard the _Intrepid Voyager II_. We are thankful for your visit and participation in our alliance.” Ten’s perfected diplomat smile is replaced by his usual grin. “Welp, Kun can handle the rest of your visit,” Ten winks at Yuta, who smirks. Kun feels distinctly nervous. “Have fun you three, I’m going to arrange for a mechanic!” Ten calls as he slaps Kun on the shoulder and leaves the bridge. The doors _woosh_ as he exits. Kun swallows. 

Doyoung looks at Kun expectantly and Yuta looks… frankly, Yuta looks like he’s assessing Kun. It unsettles him, sets goosebumps alight on his arms and a shiver trickles down his spine. Kun clears his throat and meets Doyoung’s gaze. 

“As Ten said, welcome. We weren’t expecting a formal delegation until tomorrow. Can I assist with anything before then?” Kun asks, hoping he’s not coming across clueless. Doyoung laughs, like wind chimes on a balmy summer night. 

“This is more of an introductory meeting than anything formal,” he responds, posture loosening. “I hoped to meet you before becoming your test subject.” Kun’s eyes go wide. 

“Oh, I couldn’t do research on a member of the royal family,” he blanches. Yuta cackles, head tipped back as his chest moves with the force of his laughter. 

“Doyoung volunteered for it, Qian Kun. Don’t worry, he’ll be perfectly _content_ to be your plaything. As am I,” Yuta quirks a brow, smile turning into something salacious. Kun gulps down a breath. 

“It’s just Kun,” he says dumbly, still processing. Yuta chuckles as his eyes trace over Kun’s features. 

“Ten was right, Doyoung, humans do make interesting expressions,” he ribs. Doyoung nods and Kun splutters. 

“Wait? Ten?” he asks, incredulous. Yuta nods. 

“We’re friends. We met at a Liaison conference a few years ago. It was because of him that I mentioned you and your research to Doyoung. He also mentioned you were stressed about it.” Yuta smirks. Kun feels faint. He looks at Doyoung, who nods in confirmation. 

“You are showing signs of stress, Kun.” Doyoung begins, voice soft. Kun’s hand flies to his hair, where he knows a few strands of silver show. 

“We could help you,” Yuta proposes, leaning towards Kun.

“Yuta! Not while we’re on official business!” 

“Oh, like you aren’t thinking of helping him unwind, Doyoung.” 

Kun chokes. Doyoung’s cheeks and neck start to literally glow a delicate pink. Before he can filter himself, words are tumbling out of Kun’s mouth.

“Oh that is fascinating. Is that bioluminescence? What triggers it?” Kun asks, instinctively leaning towards Doyoung. The glow brightens, transitioning to a darker pink. 

“We glow when we feel strong emotions,” Doyoung explains, a hand rubbing at his neck. 

“We glow pink when we’re horny,” Yuta drawls, breath ghosting Kun’s ear. He fights back a shudder. Doyoung’s chest flashes scarlet before settling back at magenta.

“Yuta!” Doyoung scolds. Kun swallows and turns to observe Yuta, who is just off his left shoulder, inside Kun’s personal space. His _lucifierá_ displays a shifting rose-gold pattern. Kun slowly reaches out to trace along one on Yuta’s cheek. He moves slow enough that Yuta has time to pull away if he wants too. 

But Yuta doesn’t pull away. Kun marvels at the warmth emanating from the line of glowing skin. 

“Amazing. Is it a luciferase reaction?” he asks. 

Doyoung huffs out a laugh. 

“Isn’t that your job to figure out, scientist Qian Kun?” Doyoung teases, coming up behind Kun. Kun’s core tenses in surprise as cool hands run up his sides. 

“Can we relocate?” Yuta asks, smirking. Kun nods, stepping out of Doyoung’s embrace. 

“Yes, of course. Follow me, my quarters are this way.” Kun leads them through the ship with haste. 

They arrive at Kun's room. He locks the door, shutting off Lucas’s access to the room. Doyoung gives him a curious look. 

“Don’t want the AI listening in. He’ll just send the recording to Ten.” Kun shudders. Yuta laughs, making himself comfortable on Kun’s bed, settling in amongst the pillows and letting his legs fall open lazily. The _lucifierá_ along his arms flash a range of golden hues excitedly.Kun is about to comment when Doyoung comes up behind him and runs a hand down Kun’s abdomen over his uniform. Doyoung’s cheeks are a steady pink, pupils blown wide. Nice to see that response is inter-special. 

“Can I kiss you?” Doyoung asks, eyes focused on Kun’s lips. Kun nods and turns in Doyoung’s arms so they are face-to-face. Kun leans in close, lips hovering until Doyoung connects them and Kun succumbs to the warm pressure of the Lapidean’s mouth. 

Doyoung’s lips are warm and wet, too slick to be comparable to human saliva. Kun lets Doyoung lead the kiss, melting into his touch. Doyoung’s hands run up and down Kun’s spine, fingers carefully sliding over each vertebra. Kun pulls back, catching his breath. The glow of Doyoung’s face has spread down his neck and chest, and Kun can make it out below the fabric of his shirt. 

“Amazing,” Kun breathes, hands coming up to unbutton Doyoung’s shirt, revealing more of his glowing chest. The color gets redder and Kun restrains his delight. Doyoung’s skin is also shiny, shimmering with faint dampness similar to that of his lips. “Absolutely amazing,” he remarks again and Doyoung humphs. 

“What is?” Yuta calls from the bed, startling Kun. He turns to face the other Lapide and tries to keep from drooling as he takes in Yuta’s torso, now revealed fully, his shirt off. Kun swallows loudly, gulping in air as his eyes rake over the brilliant lines of rose gold light. 

“You bioluminesce. But Lapide doesn’t have any known history of being a dark water planet, not as far as I know. So it’s fascinating. Very few creatures on Earth or any planet in our galaxy are bioluminescent outside of deep aquatic environments.” Kun unbuttons his own uniform. He can hear the soft sounds of clothing being removed behind him. Yuta’s eyes are dark and predatory, following his every move. 

Doyoung comes up behind Kun again to help with the buttons of his trousers. “So curious, Kun. Will you turn off that brain of yours to enjoy this?” Doyoung teases, a smirk evident in his voice as his fingers smear the slimy substance he seems to secrete against Kun’s hips and underwear as he tugs Kun’s pants off. 

“I think it makes it more enjoyable, but I think you could get my brain to ‘shut off’ if you really tried,” he teases back, one hand reaching behind himself to squeeze Doyoung’s hip. Yuta sits up from where he’s been lounging amongst Kun’s pillows. 

“Is that a challenge?” Yuta asks, _lucifierá_ flashing bright yellow then red in a quick, beautiful sequence before returning to their rosy hue. Kun nods dumbly. Yuta’s lips split into a wide grin. Kun grabs Yuta’s hand and pulls him closer. Behind him, Doyoung has fully removed Kun’s bottoms, his hands eagerly exploring Kun’s thighs and ass. 

Yuta crashes into Kun’s chest, wasting no time pressing his lips to Kun’s, tongue hot in Kun’s mouth. Kun moans into the kiss as Doyoung fixes his lips to Kun’s neck and his hands, so warm and _slick,_ slide firmly over the curve of his pelvis to cup the base of his cock. He frames it with one hand and lets the other trail down to Kun’s balls. Kun twines his hands into Yuta’s long, red hair and tugs. Kun can’t catch his breath, panting in between kisses. He’s so hard, erection twitching in Doyoung’s hold. Yuta pulls back, their lips connected by a string of saliva until Yuta licks his lips. He ducks to kiss down the other side of Kun’s neck and Kun fumbles to undo Yuta's harem pants. After undoing the elaborate knots, he glances down gasping as he slides the fabric off Yuta’s thighs. 

At the base of Yuta’s cock, where Doyoung’s hand is cupping Kun, is what can only be described as a nest of thin, spindly tentacles. The appendages are the same rose-gold as Yuta’s _lucifierá_ , although the rest of his dick is a ruddy color, contrasting his fair skin. When Kun reaches down, they unfurl like flower petals. Yuta and Doyoung pull back from Kun’s neck, Doyoung’s hand staying around Kun’s cock while the other releases his balls to press against the flat plane of Yuta’s lower abdomen possessively. 

The tendrils reach towards Kun’s inquisitive fingers, wavering in the air millimeters from Kun’s skin. He can feel Yuta’s and Doyoung’s eyes on him, watching his reactions. Kun swallows, skin hot, and then grasps Yuta mid-shaft. The tendrils tickle his fingers, twining and exploring. It feels odd but pleasurable. Kun thinks about them teasing his rim while sinking onto Yuta’s cock and his knees go weak. 

“Do you control them?” Kun asks, tearing his eyes away. Yuta’s glowing pink like Doyoung, breath coming quickly. 

Yuta nods. “I can if I want to, but I don’t always have to. They seek out heat and stimulation.” 

“Fascinating,” Kun breathes out. He presses his palms against Yuta’s chest and sends him tumbling to the bed, startling a laugh from Yuta. Doyoung snorts. Kun turns and his gaze immediately falls to the bulge in Doyoung’s fitted trousers. His _lucifierá_ are a brilliant sapphire, complimenting the deep pink of his blush. 

“I don’t have them,” Doyoung comments, hands flitting to undo his trousers, revealing his erection, tipped royal blue, fading to dark blue at the base and his balls. Doyoung’s glow intensifies and his hands hover at his hips as if to cover himself. Kun smirks and sits up properly. One hand reaches to circle the tip. Doyoung lets out a loud moan. 

Kun twists his hand on the upstroke, fingers squeezing around the head before sliding down to explore the ridged texture of Doyoung’s shaft, flaring out to a small, dark blue bulge at the base. Doyoung cries out again, hands coming up to grasp almost painfully at Kun’s shoulders. “His species is particularly sensitive,” Yuta calls from the bed, spurring Kun to turn Doyoung so Kun can see them both. Yuta is palming himself languidly, fingers and tendrils teasing up and down his shaft. Kun’s own erection throbs at the sight. Kun releases Doyoung’s dick and maneuvers the three of them so Doyoung is resting between Yuta’s legs against his chest and Kun has access to both Lapide. He leans down and kisses Yuta, tongues tangling quickly as Kun returns to stroking Doyoung, paying attention to squeezing the round base or his blue tip. 

The reactions Doyoung produces are beyond gratifying. Kun can feel precome beading at his own tip. Doyoung’s body secretes more of the stickiness from earlier and Kun pulls away from Yuta’s lips to attach himself to Doyoung’s neck, tasting it. Doyoung groans and his entire body twitches under Kun. Yuta chuckles darkly. “You’re good at this, pleasing Doie so much he can’t even talk.” 

Doyoung makes a sound as if to defend himself, but Kun increases the pace of his hand on Doyoung’s cock and snakes the other up to rub the base, squeezing the bulge there. Doyoung cries out a warning before tensing and coming all over Kun’s hand and torso with a drawn-out moan echoing through the room. 

Kun ruts his hips against the bed at the sight, Doyoung’s chest still glowing, looking entirely fucked out. Kun trails a single fingertip up along Doyoung’s shaft and he trembles like a leaf in the wind, whining in overstimulation. 

“You are sensitive,” Kun murmurs, drinking in every detail. He collects some of Doyoung’s cum onto his hand and plays with it, admiring the pale blue color and thicker consistency than his own. He pops a finger in his mouth and parses out a bittersweet flavor, a little tangy. Doyoung squeezes his eyes shut with a groan and Yuta gasps softly behind him. 

“Come here,” Yuta whines, gently nudging Doyoung to the other side of the bed, where he can watch. Kun goes willingly, melting into Yuta’s frame. Their lips meet desperately. Kun can’t explore the way he wants to, the knot in his stomach too tight. Kun rolls his hips forward and chokes on his moan as their erections rub together, Yuta’s tendrils grasping and wriggling along Kun’s cock. Yuta keens into Kun’s mouth and his hips jerk upwards in an unsteady rhythm. 

They’re both holding on by a string when Doyoung reaches over to fist their cocks together. The tendrils amplify their wriggling to the point of near-vibration, nearly too much. Kun pants hotly against Yuta’s neck and Yuta’s hands dig into Kun’s shoulders, nails barely breaking skin. Their moans rise together in volume and it takes one tight squeeze of Doyoung’s hand on Kun’s dick for the pressure in his groin to be too much. Kun tumbles over the edge, a warm buzz spreading throughout his body as he comes in hot spurts over Yuta’s abdomen. 

On shaky arms, fighting through the last tremors of his orgasm, Kun reaches to rub his thumb under the head of Yuta’s cock, the tendrils rubbing at the base for him and Doyoung stroking the shaft. Barely a minute passes before Yuta shouts, “close … I’m-I’m coming,” and spills golden cum across his stomach. Kun collapses onto Yuta. The three of them lie panting on Kun’s bed in the afterglow, limbs tangled together. Kun feels floaty, the deep sated feeling reducing him to goop. It’s Yuta who breaks the silence first. 

“So, was that enough to satisfy your curiosity?” His eyes spark mischievously. Kun takes in the scene in his bed, Doyoung and Yuta splayed out in a vision of pale skin accented blue and gold. Kun’s lips twitch up into a smirk. 

“Not even close, you two will have to keep coming back for further exploration,” he replies. Doyoung laughs, startled and joyful. 

“That can be arranged, Yuta and I are eager participants,” Doyoung says. Kun couldn’t agree more. He looks forward to his stay in Lapide. 

**Author's Note:**

> this ran away from me real quick so keep an eye out for a sequel, I love this universe too much to let it go yet!  
> Please comment/kudos if you enjoyed! and follow me on twt @iceice_ty for more alien goodness <3


End file.
